


MARVIN

by timexturner



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: based on the chase video from today, here's another ego who ha no idea what's going on.





	MARVIN

I hated my life. I worked kids birthdays as a magician. I was called Marvin the magnificent, but no kid knew what magnificent meant, except some genius kids so they mainly called me Marvin the cat. I hated it. Some kid asked if I could turn into an actual Cat, and when I told him to fuck off he started crying to his mother. That was my first mistake. Never curse at a child's birthday party. News gets around. 

So here I was, working another child's party. I had just finished making the kid disappear and reappear. When the kids clapped for the finale performance, I noticed someone in the back, someone like me, but different in a way. I couldn't quite put my finger, or in this case, paw on it, but I knew he was bad news. 

The two fathers had brought out a birthday cake for their daughter, this was my queue to leave. I smiled as I walked backstage and back to my trailer. 

I took off my mask and threw it on the ground. I ran my fingers through my hair. " Marvin, you really need a haircut" I told myself as I undid my man bun. 

" I'd say so" I heard a voice say, I turned and screamed, the man just laughed 

" why so jumpy? Not like I stalked you or-" the man said as I then pulled out a million notes addressed to me 

" I'm assuming your this G.B?" I asked the man. He shrugged. 

" one of my many names" G.B explained 

" I don't care, get out of my trailer! How did you even get in here? The door was lock-" I started but I saw the man disappear before my eyes. 

" Doors have no effect on me" G.B explained as I turned around and he was behind me suddenly " I do however, want to offer you a deal, you wanna get rid of those pesky kids, right? I can give you REAL magic. For a price." 

" no, get out!" I ordered him. I saw him glitch over to me and grab my arm. 

" oh you are going to want to make a deal with me, magic man, otherwise" I screamed as he then twisted my arm, proceeding to bruise it but not enough to break it " I will tear you limb. from. limb." 

I glupped.


End file.
